Rayna and the Phantom
by DaydreamingTurtle
Summary: Rayna has psychic abilities, and moves to Amity Park. There, she meets Danny, and learns his secret. To improve her powers, she begins fighting ghosts alongside Danny. Will she gain control? Who would stop her from reaching her full potential? Please R&R!
1. New Girl

**Okay, um, this is my first Danny Phantom story, so, please do not ridicule it. This may seem out of place, since my other story is an LotR story, but Danny Phantom ROX! I do not own Danny Phantom; Butch Hartman does, ooh, but I SO wish that I do.**

**Now, onto my story.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: New Girl_

"Rayna, will you PLEASE concentrate?" my mother yelled at me. I was staring dreamily at our new house, when she was urging me to pick up the couch. Now, if that sounds bad, well, you're wrong; it is actually quite easy. I am not a muscle builder, oh, no, I have... "abilities." You will understand soon enough.

I rolled my eyes, and stared at the large couch, forcing it to raise out of the moving van and through the door. It took... about nine or ten seconds.

Mom walked over to me and placed a hand on my bare shoulder. "That's fine. It's dark, and late, and you have school tomorrow." SCHOOL?! It only then occurred me that it was Sunday night. We had only moved that day; did she actually expect me to go to SCHOOL?!

I was so mad I could... but then I calmed down. I never was aware of what happened when I got mad, but according to my parents, I could make things explode. Instead of going on one of my rages, I let myself hover up to my room. There, I could be alone. There, I could think.

I set my clothes out: a typical black tank-top, and my red capris. I took the scrunchie out of my hair, and floated to my bed (it was only an air-mattress, but still...). I felt my eyes closing, but willed myself to stay awake. I could sometimes hear things when I played this game. Luck was with me this night, because I heard drifts of conversation coming from the house beside ours.

"...ghost..." I caught, the voice sounding female. This made me think. Ghosts? Sure, I knew what ghosts are, I've seen the movies, but why would there be talk of them here? Amity Park was a small enough town. "...can't help it..." I heard a different voice say. This belonged to a boy.

I sat up, unable to sleep, and formulated a small plan. It turned in my head as I pulled my black boots on. I'd go for a visit. I opened the window, and discovered a warm breeze outside. It felt good, cause I was cold on the inside. I am a good kid, and I always feel cold when I am doing something wrong.

I concentrated hard, forming a picture in my head of me floating over to our neighbor's house. I needed to concentrate harder than I could ever remember; this is how my powers worked. I'd need to visualize me moving something before I could, and many of my thoughts were clouded with guilt.

_It shouldn't be this hard!_ I thought. What's so wrong about going outside to meet the new neighbors? This made me feel better, and I wafted out of my room like a wisp of smoke. This feeling always made me smile, which is a good thing for meeting the neighbors, seeing as they might judge me on my slightly Goth attire. I got so wrapped up in my thoughts of what the neighbors will be like, that I was almost startled when I felt my boots hit their stoop. A light flashed on the roof, and for the first time, I looked at their house. To my surprise, a GIANT satellite was perched on the roof, along with a blinking sign that read: "Fenton Works"

_Oh, so their last name is "Fenton," is it?_ I thought, with a smile remaining on my face. There was no doorbell, so I knocked, and within, I'd say, five seconds, two people wearing laboratory jumpsuits thrust open the door like they were running away from a spreading fire. This action surprised me, so I (even though I've been told that it's rude to read the minds of strangers) checked out the (obviously) father's thoughts.

_Ghostghostghostghostghostghost..._ I picked up. It made me want to laugh. This man DEFINITELY had one strong obsession. The woman was a lot more sane. _Oh, probably one of Danny's friends... _

"Um, hi. My name is Rayna," I started, after an awkward silence. "I just moved here today, and I'd like to meet the neighbors." I smiled. The woman smiled back. "My name is Maddie. I appreciate your welcome, but I believe that your parents already did. In fact, they're still here." Maddie informed me, gesturing to their living room, where I saw my parents seated. I chuckled nervously, and muttered: "Oh, well... I guess that I'll be going, then."

"Not at all! My son, Danny is upstairs, and so is Jazz, my daughter." Maddie said. "Um, okay..." I said timidly, as I walked through their door. I saw a flight of stairs and started walking (I am not allowed to hover when I am at someone's house) toward them. Maddie waved, but her husband glared at me, like I was evil or something.

I saw a door with a messy sign that read: "Danny's Room" on it, and knocked. The talking that I heard coming from behind the door faltered, and I heard the boy's voice say "Come in." I did, only to discover two people (one boy and one girl) sitting on a bed in a messy room. _Who is she?_ I picked up from the girl. "Hi. I'm Rayna. I'm... new. My parents are downstairs, and Maddie showed me up here."

"MOM?!" the boy (Danny) shouted. I smiled; I couldn't help it. It was so easy for me to do. "Hmm, so YOU'RE Danny Fenton." Danny looked nervous. "Um, yeah. And this is Sam." he pointed to the girl. "Uh... hi?" Sam said, who seemed to be as nervous as I was.

There was a knock on the door, and Maddie popped her head in. "Rayna, your parents are leaving." she told me. "Well, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." I managed to say before my parents called for me. Both of them waved little awkward waves, which was okay for me, remembering that they had only met me about five minutes ago. I walked down the sidewalk to our new house, and drifted up to my window. There, I kicked my boots off, settled onto the squishy mattress, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

I woke to the rapid-fire knocking on my door. "Rayna, GET UP!" Dad was yelling on the other side of the door. My eyes fluttered open, and I noticed that all of the boxes in my room were open, lop-sided, with their content seeping out. This was a sign of restless sleep. "I'm awake. I'm awake!" I yelled back, my voice scratchy from the night. In the mornings, I can't concentrate, so I had to get up, without my powers to help, into the cold.

I stood up and pulled my school clothes on. I looked like a Halloween reject, but I didn't mind. I liked being different. I heard a faint honking of a car horn, and heard Dad in a panicky voice inform me that the bus was here. I thrust open my door, flew down the stairs, grabbed a pear, and rushed to the bus.

I have never seen so many people stare at me. I took a seat in the back, where I met up with Danny and Sam again. Danny looked at me kinda funny, then at Sam, then at me again. "You... look like Sam..." he said. That was a lie... kinda. I was wearing a black shirt and boots, yes, but I do NOT have black hair. Our eyes are the same color, yes, but I was NOT wearing a skirt.

Sam looked me up and down. "You're a Goth, too?" she asked. "Uh, no. I wear black because I am mourning for the loss of individuality and creativity in this world." I answered. "And... why the red pants?" she asked, pointing. I blinked, slightly shocked. "I like red." I answered simply. She left it at that.

* * *

School passed by in a blur. The only thing that really stuck out in my mind (well, most of it) was lunchtime. This is how it went:

A tall, blond jock came up to me after I had gotten my tray. I passed by their table, when he stopped me. "Where're YOU goin'?" he asked me. "Over there," I said happily, gesturing with my elbow to where Danny was. He grabbed my shoulders. "Listen, I know you're new, and probably no one told you that those freaks are the loo-o-sers!" he said. "I'm Dash, by the way, and I thought that if you wanted to fit in around here, you should hang with us!" he said in an annoying nasal-y voice.

"Let go of me," I muttered through gritted teeth. "Ha! You remind me of the Goth geek Sam!" Dash laughed. "Let GO of ME!" I said, louder. "Why would I do..." Dash started. I heard him not finish his mocking sentence, then I blacked out.

* * *

I woke in a dark room. Not as in a scary room, but a Goth person's room. Sam, Danny, and a boy whom I did not know were looking at me. "Are you okay, Rayna?" Danny asked. I shot up. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" I screamed, and grabbed the collar of Danny's shirt. "Ah!" he yelled, obviously scared. "You went crazy, literally!" he managed to gasp out. "W-what?" I asked. "Your eyes turned black, your hands glowed with black energy, and you sent Dash flying through a glass window without touching him!" he told me, sounding nervous.

I sat back on Sam's headboard, feeling tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't hold them, and I buried my face in my hands. "Hey, do ya wanna talk?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up into Danny's eyes. _Something's... different. I can FEEL it._ I thought. I nodded my head, and told them about my powers.

When I was finished, I was flooded with questions. "Do you know me?!" asked the boy I didn't know. "Um, no." I answered. "Then what's my name?!" I stared at him, reading his thoughts.

"You're name is... Tucker."

"Tucker... what?" he asked in a sing-songy voice.

"Tucker... Foley." I answered finally. He golf-clapped for me, then pointed at a bookshelf. "Make a book fall off." he commanded. I stared really hard at the biggest book on Sam's shelf. Then I closed my eyes, and visualized the book falling off. I opened my eyes again, and sure enough, when I looked at the book, it fell off the shelf. I felt very proud, although I've done more challenging things before.

"You're cool, ya know that?" Tucker told me. "I don't wanna be 'cool'!" I said, trying to control my anger. Then I remembered Dash. "Sam! What happened to Dash?!" I shouted, getting really scared that I had actually killed someone. "Oh, that loser? He's fine, thanks to D– I mean... he's fine."

"Sam, don't try to hide anything. I _will_ find out." I said. I was only joking, but Sam must've though that I was gonna read her mind (again). Sam looked at Danny. "She has a right to know," Danny answered, after looking at Sam's worried expression. "Right to know what?" I asked. I did not want to invade their privacy, so I stayed clear of their thoughts.

"Okay, Rayna. I have powers, too. Watch." With that, Danny vanished, and Tucker started talking, WITH DANNY'S VOICE! "Ya see, Rayna? I... I have ghost powers." 'Tucker' said. I started to smile. I had found someone who had powers, like me! I had never been happier.

* * *

**I REALLY like this story so far, so, please review. I'd like three (NO FLAMES!) reviews before I write another chapter. Check out my other story, too, cause I need two more reviews before I update that. Until next chapter, bye!**

**-DaydreamingTurtle-**


	2. First Encounter

**I do not own Danny Phantom. But I DO own Rayna and her family, and any other characters that you won't recognize. Okay, that's it, so here are the review praises:**

**none: Thanks for reviewing. I am glad that you like my story.**

**Ami M. Mercury: I don't remember her saying anything about losing individuality. I think you meant when her powers went haywire. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Zaneta: Thanks for reviewing! I really liked your story! And I am glad that you liked mine.**

**Anomaly25: Thanks for reviewing. I wish to continue this story until it's over. It is powered by reviews, so I hope those keep coming in.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: First Encounter_

I called my parents and asked if I could spend the night at Sam's house. They happily agreed, which I found odd, since I didn't think that they knew who Sam was. But, anyway...

Sam and I stayed up quite late, considering that I had school in the morning. Danny and Tucker had gone home at around eight, saying something like letting the girls have some time to bond. When I had first seen Sam, she seemed that she would be really mean; on the contrary! We also have a lot in common: we're both vegetarians, we both have the same birthday(July 27th!), and many other little things.

For the first hour or two, she seemed real nervous, but that went away. I made her levitate down the stairs, and she described the feeling for me. "A cloud of smoke," she has described it as. I did other little things like that, and she seemed to enjoy it.

It was around eleven o' clock, and I was getting tired. I wanted to sleep, but I remembered what happened if I fell asleep sometimes. I slightly lost control of my powers. I didn't want to break anything of Sam's. I forced myself to stay awake, even long after Sam went to sleep. The room seemed to be spinning, but then I looked down, and I was levitating, spinning in the air.

I fell asleep, just once and only for a minute. I woke to hear a tinkling of glass, and discovered a wisp of green smoke lingering by one of Sam's chimes. It was shaped like a person, though. It was a little girl, with torn clothes that looked burnt, and she was quietly crying. _A ghost!_ I thought. I hovered over to her. Maybe she'd think that I was a ghost, too and not be afraid.

"It's okay... you'll be alright." I whispered soothingly to the child. She turned her head, then shrieked. A different figure jumped through the wall, and grabbed her. I decided to follow it, so I opened Sam's window and flew out.

The thing was fast. I could still hear the child crying though. I felt so sorry for her. First, having to die at such a young age, then being taken to who-knows-where by someone she didn't even know. Then, I saw her flying towards me. I put my arms out, and caught her. I cradled her in my arms like a newborn baby, and cooed softly to her. For several moments I flew, until I reached the park. There, I floated softly down beside the lake.

The girl nuzzled me, and looked at me for the first time. At that point, all I could think of was her. She was so cute, next to her burns and bruises. She looked at me, grinned, then looked at the lake. She floated out of my arms, and started walking toward the lake. Her little hand gestured for me to follow her, so I did. I couldn't concentrate, so I walked. But I felt like I was floating, floating higher than I ever could on my own. The little girl reached the edge of the lake, and started floating just above the edge.

I kept following. I needed to watch out for her. I reached the edge, but just kept going. I could feel the cold water lapping my legs through my pajama pants, but I didn't really care. Before I knew it, the water was at my chin. There, I realized something: I couldn't stop! My feet kept walking. My bran kept telling them to move forward. The water was well over my head, and I was losing consciousness when I felt a strong hand on my wrist.

* * *

A bright light was shining into my eyes when I awoke. My eyes shot open, only to discover Danny, Sam, Tucker, Maddie and Jack hovering over me. I was in a basement, and a clock on the wall read 3:14 AM. Maddie noticed that I was awake, and smiled at me. "Dear, are you alright?" she asked in a worried tone. I nodded. Jack sorta jumped me. "Did you see a GHOST!?" he shouted. "Um, I think so." He pointed to an orange-haired girl sitting in the corner and laughed in a mocking way. She looked up from the book she was reading, and rolled her eyes.

Jack asked me many questions, a lot of which I did not know the answer to, so he left as did Maddie a little while later, making sure if I needed anything. I said no, so she smiled and left. "Rayna, are you alright?" Sam asked. I nodded my head 'yes.' "Why did you leave my house?!" she asked. "There was a ghost child, and I followed her cause a thing took her. I felt sorry for her, so I followed." I answered simply.

Sam looked at Danny with a look that said 'What did you do?' Danny stared back. "I took her, cause she's a shape shifting master of evil!" Danny answered. My eyes got big. "W-what?" I stammered. "She's got very strong powers, and I had to get rid of her. She would've killed you." he answered, putting a firm hand on my shoulder. I smiled. My friends really cared about me.

* * *

We all stayed the rest of the night at Danny's house. When morning came 'round, Maddie made us a big breakfast. Danny stared in amazement. I looked at him. _Oh, SURE! You make a big breakfast when we have company!_ He thought. It consisted of a lot of meaty things, which I steered clear of, but there was enough there that I could eat a lot, too. I ate till I was full, gathered up my things, and walked to the bus with my friends.

* * *

Lucky me... I had to come into school just when Mr. Lancer was making all the students read. Don't get me wrong; I love to read! But I hate it when people are in the middle of stuff, cause then I have to catch up!

I took my seat in the back, and picked up a copy of the book. "The Hobbit," the book was called. I smiled. That was one of my FAVORITE books!!! I would have no trouble catching up. I started re-reading it, and didn't stop until I heard my name called by Mr. Lancer that the period was over, and I had to go to lunch.

I got my tray, just like the day before, and passed by the popular table to see what condition Dash was in. His left arm was in a sling, and he had a bruise around his chin, but nothing worse. I kept walking, when I heard my name whispered. I didn't really think about it until I heard it again. I turned around to see a girl with long black hair looking at me and snickering. I left, to sit with Danny, Sam and Tucker, and decided to ask them about it.

"Hey, who's that girl over there by Dash?" I asked Sam. "She's a"-- she got cut off. "She's BEAUTIFUL!" Tucker and Danny said simultaneously. I smiled. I stared at a plate of applesauce that I had put on my tray. It rose, then I made it fly over to the girl, where it hit her right in the back of the head. I heard her scream, then she jumped up, and started running at me. "Um, that's Paulina, the school's 'goddess.'" Sam told me.

Paulina was running closer and closer to me, so, on instinct, I made a plate of spaghetti hit her. She fell, and started crying. I pumped my arm in the air, and screamed: "YES!" unfortunately, that is when Mr. Lancer saw me.

* * *

"Detention?!" I yelled. I was sitting in Mr. Lancer's office. "But I'm NEW!" I shouted. "That doesn't excuse your behavior, Miss Rayna." he said. I wanted to kick him. "Now, you will stay in this room for the next hour. Don't try to escape, because I WILL find out." he said, and left the room, locking the door behind me. I stared at a window. _This is too easy!_ I thought. I forced the window open, and flew out. I knew that I'd get in trouble if I got caught, but that was a risk I'd have to take.

* * *

**Okay, end of chapter two. I got four reviews (NO FLAMES! HUZZAH!) for my last chappie, so let's leave it at that. Again, no flames, please. If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all!**

**-DaydreamingTurtle-**


	3. The Journal

**I am sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! _Ducks random objects thrown by reviewers. _Christmas break came and went like that -- _snaps fingers_ –, and I started to write this when I was sick. Sorry if this chappie sux! Blame the sickness! Okay, review praises:**

**QQuagmire: That is the _nicest_ review I've ever got**! **Thank you!**

**Zaneta: I am glad that you are enjoying my story. I am trying to keep the plot original. Thanx for reviewing!**

**none: Thank you. Keep reviewing!**

**Way2beme: I was trying to get the Rayna/Danny thing to seem to appear, but I don't know if they'll be "together." I don't really know yet myself. Danny and Sam belong with each other. Thanks for reviewing, and saying my story was interesting. That's what I'm shooting for. **

**Chaos-CAT1: Yay! You got your Internet back up! Yes, I made up the little girl ghost. Thanks for reviewing.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

_Chapter Three: The Journal_

I headed to an alley. It was far enough from the school. I had that cold feeling again, but I was glad I was free from school. _Clap, clap, clap _I heard from behind me. "Bravo, Rayna. Bravo." came a voice. It was male. I turned my head only to see a creepy looking man with fangs and red eyes. _How did he know my name?_ I thought. "I know everything about you, Rayna. Even about your 'gift.'"

"Who are you?" I asked, recoiling. Was he a stalker?

"Why, I am your friend," he said, smiling. It showed off his fangs. I shivered.

"No, you're not. What do you want?!"

"This," he said slyly, "I want you to use this." He handed me a blank book; a journal. I took it, feeling a little guilty. Then I got mad again. I still didn't know who this guy was. "I'll never use it," I mumbled. He smirked. "Oh, don't worry about _that, _Rayna Gregor. It'll grow on you." With that, he left. Poof. Gone, just like that. I shivered again. Who was he? How did he know my last name?

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I do not plan to write in you. I have never kept a journal for more than two days, so you can just forget it. I don't even know why I am writing in you now. _

With that, I closed it. But then I opened it again. I added the date and signed my name at the bottom. I put it on my bookshelf (I had to set it up myself; nothing else had been unpacked), then left the room. Mom and Dad were downstairs, reading.

I walked out the door and over to Danny's house. He was not there, according to Jazz, so I went out looking for him. How hard would it be to find him? After flying for only about two minutes, I found him in the park.

He was battling the same person that had given me my journal. I saw him look at me, and I went cold. I started falling, falling, and I couldn't get myself to stop. Danny flew to my rescue. That was just what the other guy (Vlad, as I was gonna soon learn) wanted. He smiled, and shot an energy blast at Danny's back. Danny started falling, too. I was gonna die! I concentrated like I could never remember, and gained control. I floated over to a bench and laid Danny down as gently as I could.

Then I heard laughing. It was coming from Vlad. Did he enjoy seeing someone in pain? I guess so. I was mad. Mad at him, mad at the journal he had given me, mad that he had hurt Danny. I could feel the rage building up, and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't gain control! I blacked out, but not before I heard Vlad scream.

* * *

I recovered on my own this time. I was sprawled out on the ground in the park. Danny was still on the bench. At least he had not stayed in ghost form. That would attract some attention. Well, so would a girl sprawled out on the ground in the park. I think three people were looking down at me as I tried to regain consciousness. My head hurt like it as splitting down the middle, but I think that was all. 

It was only when I got up did I realize that the journal had been neatly placed beneath me.

I grabbed it, and flew home in a hurry. I didn't even care who saw me. I was too confused at the moment to really care.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_That crazy guy who gave you to me showed up again. He nearly killed my friend Danny, but I finally was smart enough to read his mind. Some help that was! All that I picked up was that his name was Vlad. My powers went haywire again. Vlad made me do it; he made me really mad! I'm pretty sure he got hurt. Danny was okay, I think. I hope. _

_Rayna_

I shut the book, and laid it down near my mattress. It was only 7:30, and I was bored out of my skull. I thought of heading over to Danny's house, but I was afraid that he'd be hurt, so I decided to head over to Sam's. She lived fairly close, so it only took me minutes to get there. To my slight surprise, she was standing out on her small porch, reading a book. It was "The Hobbit."

I had totally forgotten about it, and by the looks of it, she was nearly finished with it. With all my luck, it was probably due that next day. "So, how do you like it?" I asked, trying to maintain my sanity. "I'm just surprised that I had never read it before," she replied with a shrug.

My mind clouded. _What did she mean?_ "Um, what do you mean?" I asked. I could feel myself starting to sweat. "Didn't anyone tell you? You're not allowed to repeat books.If you've already read it, you aren't allowed to read it again. It's not fair that way."With that, she closed the book. "Finished," she replied, with a smile on her face. My blood ran cold. What was I supposed to do??? I did not know that there were other options! I flew home, and spilled my emotions out.

_Dear Journal,_

_I am going to die! I have a book that I have to read, but not the right one! I don't even know the other choices! Why must life be so hard?! Well, at least I can spill my guts out here. Why am I writing in you so much anyway? Hmm, dunno. Good night._

_Rayna_

I woke with my journal slightly smothering me.I must've fallen asleep with it still in my hand.I had woken up about thirty minutes before I usuallywake upso I just stared into the empty pages of my journal. It was weird. Books are not meant to be blank. This one wasn't. It was waiting; waiting for me to fill it up.

My eyes strayed to the entry about the book. That sent an instant shot of adrenalin through my veins._ Stupid journal! _I thought, ready to throw it. I just kept staring at it, then decided to put it in my book bag.

Time is funny. It can go really fast, or really slow. Here, in those thirty extra minutes, it stopped. It felt like I was suspended in thin air. But I wasn't; I would know. It felt like I was being watched.

Finally, I decided to get up. I needed the head-start. I opened the window, and discovered that it was almost cold. With the weather in mind, I dragged out a long-sleeved black peasant shirt and a pair of colored-on jeans. From what I could tell, Mom and Dad were still asleep, so I snuck downstairs.I actually had a decent breakfast, and that made me feel better.

_Any minute now... _I thought. The bus should arrive any minute. Within minutes, the bus pulled up, and hauled me off to school.

My first instinct was to look for Danny. I strained to find him, but he was not there! Sam was in her usual place, so I sat by her. "Sam, do you know where Danny is?" I asked. "Hmm, he must be late or something," she said. _Yeah, late..._

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I am in in-school detention. Mr. Lancer discovered my escape act yesterday, and is about ready to kill me. He doesn't really seem to mad about the book thing, though. That was excused cause I'm new... Oy! Here he comes!_

_Ray _

"Miss Rayna. Never has a new student acted in such a manner. Paulina, the innocent girl you pelted with spaghetti yesterday, has refused to return to school as long as _you_ are on the premises! What do you have to say for yourself?!" he raved.

I felt tears coming. His anger was focused on me. _Me!_ Tears welled in my eyes till they burned. I couldn't hold them back. They flowed freely down my cheeks. "Don't think that I have any sympathy. You should know better," he replied, trying to sound nice. It wasn't working.

"Now, go back to class," Mr. Lancer shooed me out of his office. Thank goodness it was lunchtime. I raced down to the cafeteria, and saw that Danny had come to school after all.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Danny's here! I am sooooooooo glad! It makes me feel a lot better. Apparently, he just slept late. At least he doesn't seem too hurt. _

_Rayna_

"Hey, Rayna, can't you give that thing a break?" Tucker asked me. _You're one to talk! With your stupid P.D.A... _I thought.Reluctantly, I shut it. Why did Tucker have to tell me what to do? I could write as much as I wanted! With that, I opened it up again.

_Dear Journal,_

_I know that I just shut you, but I really didn't want to. Tucker sort of made me feel guilty. Why can't I put you down? Because you don't make rude remarks! You're nice! But I am writing a bit obsessively. I've only had you for two days, and this is what? The sixth entry? Why can't I put you down???!!!_

_Rayna!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I felt a hand on my shoulder_. "_Uh, Rayna, why are you stabbing your book?" It was Danny. I looked at the page, and saw huge black spots where I had stabbed the book. "Uh, um... er...I dunno," I replied dumbly.

"Why not you give that thing a break? Hmm?_" _In one swift movement, he grabbed the book and shut it in front of my face. I felt pain, like someone pulling my hair.

"No," I mumbled quietly. "Hmm?" he asked. Was he _mocking _me? "No," I said louder. "Why not?" now he was teasing. "No!" I shouted. _Was he building up my anger on purpose??? _

I could feel my rage rising. "I can't hear you!" he sang. That did it. I felt myself losing control, again! Too bad that was what Danny wanted. I fired my rage shot at Danny, but blocked_ with my journal! _

It went up in a black fire, burning every page to a fine ash and cinder. In that one second, I felt a great weight lifted off ofme.

I felt like crying, but since for the second time in three days, I lost control of my powers in the cafeteria, I ran. I ran as fast as I could without flying. Finding small sanctuary in the girls locker room, I stayed in there as long as time would allow me.

There, I cried. I cried the days that brought me most grief, but mostly, I cried about how I had been tricked by Vlad. What did he want from me? I couldn't figure it out. I cried and thought until the bell rang, then retreated to the nurses office.

I told the nurse that I felt sick and asked if I could call my parents. I needed to get out of school. I needed to tell them. I needed to tell them everything, no matter how much trouble I was gonna get in.

* * *

**Okay, there's the third chapter. This one's a bit longer than I thought it would be. I am sorry that this took so long, but it was bloody hard coming up with the idea! I'm trying to be original here! Okay, four reviews, as usual. That's about it. Until I update, bye!**

**-DaydreamingTurtle-**


	4. Rayna's First Therapy Session

**Oh, I am sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in... forever! Please forgive me! Hopefully, I haven't lost my touch. I must warn you. My new obsession right now is "The Phantom of the Opera," so if you find any references, they are not mine and blame my insanity.**

**Review Praises:**

**Lauren: Don't worry, I know who you are. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chaos-CAT1: I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. Thank you for reminding me! And the journal is more of an obsessive icon, not anger-building. Thanks for reviewing!**

**way2beme: Thanks! I am glad that you are liking it.**

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman is the genius who owns the rights to Danny Phantom, not me. But anything that you _don't_** **recognize is mine and mine alone!**

**Here's chapter four, faithful (or not-so-faithful) readers. Enjoy.**

* * *

"... and now, I have lost control of my powers for the third time. In two days!" I concluded. My parents had come and gotten me from schoolAt this moment, I was in the living room, sitting rigidly on a large chair and reliving the past two days.

Mom and Dad stared at me like I was insane — I probably am, but that's not the point — and was foaming at the mouth, speaking gibberish. _Great, _I thought. _Bring out the tranquilizers. _Mom finally spoke up.

"Maybe it's not the best idea to have moved here..." she said in a timid voice. Was she _afraid_ of me!

"Rayna, we believed that this move was for the best. To get you away from the city. To a more quiet, peaceful place, but I can see that you have had trouble adapting," Dad began a lecture. "Rayna, you have wedged yourself into a very tight situation. The only options I can see right now are either quit using your powers, take therapy, or home school you."

I stared at him, mouth agape. Give up my powers! How could he ask that of me! Therapy? I am not that insane. And you never really know what they do to you. With all that sedative and hypnosis, they could do _anything_. Sounded like home schooling was the best option. I still didn't want to go through with it.

"C–couldn't you give me a while to think it over?" I requested. Dad stared at me and nodded. He knows I'm not a bad kid. For that, I am thankful. "May I be excused?" I made another request. "You may. There's a lot to think about," Mom added. She still sounded scared.

I flew to my room. Once there, I closed the door. Then I took a good hard look at my room. all boxes, most of them spilled all over the place. Stupid sleeping habit.

I opened one of the boxes and let the contents float a few feet above the ground. Clothes, clothes, a few CD's. Aha! That's what I need! Music. After all, music soothes the savage beast, and I was being treated like one.

On my third try, I found my CD player. One of my CD's had classical music: my favorite. I can't stand most music out there now. Instantly, I felt better. Music was wafting through my head. I felt like dancing. But I wouldn't.

I laid down on my air mattress. The day was still relatively bright, and I had nothing to do. I wouldn't go anywhere. Too risky. I began to think, but I found the music floating through my mind.

Instantly, I shot up. Was this obsessive music like the journal I had been given? I reached for the case; nothing different. And I had had the CD for about two years, so it's not a recent present. Oy, my head hurt. Why does it hurt to think?

I heard a tapping on my window. Danny! School must be out, or he called home sick, too. I thrust open the window and greeted him warmly. I saw him looking around my room and I instantly felt embarrassed. How messy!

He smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, um... thanks. For saving my life. You kick butt!" He said. I was flattered. "Danny, I really should be thanking _you._ That stupid little book had a hold on me, and you broke it." He blushed.

I tried to strike up a conversation. "How did you... you know... get ghost powers?" I asked. I regretted the words. Stupid, stupid me! "A freak accident in my parent's lab. What about you?" Wow. Strong words. I don't remember the last time I was asked that. Only once, maybe.

"I was in a car wreck. Head on collision. No one died, but I had a head injury and slipped into a coma. I think the doctors said I was in it for about three months. When I snapped out of it, I had all these powers. It must've triggered something in my brain, all that head trauma," I finished.

Danny looked a little embarrassed."Oh, I'm sorry. Really, I am," he sounded real upset. I smiled. "Don't be. I already said no one died, and if it didn't happen, I couldn't have saved your life." Boy, was I lame.

Danny turned toward the window. "Wait, don't go," I said. I don't think that he heard me. Oh, well. He's good company. I again became aware that my music was on, and abandoned thought again.

* * *

At about 7:00, I went downstairs again. Mom and Dad were talking. Should I tap into their thoughts? No. I wasn't allowed. Only when they requested it. So I floated down like a specter and waited till I got their attention.

Instantly, they pasted on smiles. Did I scare them that much? "Rayna, your mother and I were talking, and we believe that you should see a therapist. Home schooling is out of the question. You must confront your problems instead of hiding from them. The therapy will help," Dad informed me. I hesitated. "Are there no other options?" I asked. "No," he said flatly. I knew there wasn't.

"What're they gonna do to me?" I asked. Therapy was intimidating to me. They know if you lie. "Oh, probably ask some questions, take some tests, and just talk to you. That is their job, you know."

"N–no hypnotism?" I was quivering.

"None that I know of, and besides, you won't even know it." He sounded so calm. What was happening? I could feel something was wrong. Temptation welled up inside me to read his thoughts but I didn't want to lose his trust. After all, he is my Dad.

I sighed. No way I could win. "Fine, I'll go," I muttered. It didn't feel right.

* * *

"Oh, man, Rayna! A therapist? I feel sorry for you!" Sam said. I was at lunch. Wherever I had gone, I had received odd glances. That was all. No one said anything. At least, not to me. I could feel their fear. And disgust.

"Yeah, I know. It was my parents' idea. They think it'll help me," I chuckled. "Highly doubt it," Sam told me, gesturing around the cafeteria. "If they knew what this school was like, everyone would be in therapy. Just look at it!"

I did. I saw jocks, the nerds being beat up by jocks, the monarchy of the school, the wanna-be's, us, one teacher who appeared to be asleep, and the lunch lady. The place was a zoo. No denying it. Sam, Tucker, Danny and I were the only ones who were at least _mostly _sane. Kinda sad, really.

"Come on, Sam. You exaggerate. It's not that bad," Tucker said. Of course, he wouldn't know. His eyes were affixed to his P.D.A. And he said that I had an obsession problem. "Tucker, are you kidding! Look at Dash! He's so full of himself I'm surprised he doesn't wear 'I heart Dash' shirts! And that Paulina..." Sam started to go at.

In unison, as if on cue, Tucker and Danny cooed, "Paulina..." as she walked by. Paulina shot a hard, hating glance at me. I just waved happily. _Why is she here! I thought she got expelled! Someone's gonna pay for this! _Paulina thought. I laughed a fake laugh. What could she do? I had won. Yet I felt sickeningly empty.

* * *

"Good bye, Rayna! We'll pick you up at 4:30!" Mom called to me as she dropped me off at my therapist's office. "Dr. Nancy Curry," I read. But below it, a newer sign read "And Dr. James Rhodes." Most likely mine.

I walked through the double doors to be greeted by an overly-cheerful receptionist. "Well, hello there! You must be Rayna, the little 'psychic' girl!" I could sense the sarcasm in her voice. So she didn't believe, eh? "Dr. Rhodes was anxious to have you as a patient! He's waiting just behind that door!" she pointed to a wooden door on the far side of the room.

I began to walk over. Then I heard her, the receptionist. "Poor child thinks she's got powers..." she said. I scoffed. I turned around and she smiled at me. I envisioned her in her chair. I closed my eyes and willed the chair to rise. Of course it did, and I heard the lady gasp. Now she's a believer!

I cautiously opened the door. When the receptionist said "just behind that door," she really meant it. The instant I walked in, I came face to face with him. He was slightly old, maybe forty or a little older with thick black hair. He wore a dark blue dressy shirt and khaki pants. He was wearing a smile, but it looked fake.

He stuck his hand out. I put my hand in his and shook it. "Hi, Rayna. I'm Dr. Rhodes, but please, call me James. Now, if you'll just follow me." With that, he began walking down a hallway toward a room in the back. He didn't even let go of my hand, like I was a child.

Finally, he stopped in front of a plain looking room. there was a row of books, a therapy couch (A/N: What are those really called?) and a large chair. He sat in the chair, and I took a seat on the couch. And so a scripted conversation began. Really. It sounded like it had been rehearsed.

"So, Rayna, how are you?" he asked.

"Okay, I guess," I muttered.

"You guess? Why?"

"Because I'm here when I don't need to be."

"Do you have any friends?"

"Yes."

"Do you go to school?"

"Yes,"

"Are your friends at school?"

"Yes,"

"Very good, very good, Rayna! But you an answer in more than one syllable."

"But I never need to," Boy, that was dumb.

"Rayna, tell me about yourself."

"I'm Rayna Gregor. I am fourteen and am a vegetarian. I am in the ninth grade. I live with both of my parents and have no siblings or pets. That's it, really," I said.

He nodded. "Why do you wear so much black?" he asked. I looked at myself. I wore a pair of black capris with a black shirt that looks like it was spray painted multiple colors.

"I am mourning for the loss of individuality and creativity in the world," I stated.

"Uh-huh. And my report shows that you pretend that you have... psychic abilities?" Here, he paused. "I don't just pretend, I _know._"I told him. Here, he chuckled. "You don't believe me?" I asked him.

"Could you please show me?" he asked politely. Must I show everyone? Can't anyone just take my word for it! "Okay... think of something. Anything in particular. Don't make this easy," I ordered.

He chuckled again but closed his eyes. Why? A few seconds later, he opened them again. "Okay, Rayna, what am I thinking?" I looked at him. "You're thinking... if your eighteen-year-old son will be back from Chicago in time for your and your wife's anniversary tomorrow," I stated.

Dr. Rhodes didn't look too impressed. "Very good, Rayna, but now, make something move," he told me. I looked around; there really wasn't that much stuff in there, so I played the same trick I played on the happy receptionist.

He smirked and said in a sing-song voice, "I'm waiting." I closed my eyes and envisioned him in the chair. I saw it vividly and willed the chair to move upward. I opened my eyes and watched it happen.

He clapped. A slightly mocking clap, though. I still wasn't good enough for him! What was wrong ! "One last thing, Rayna: make something _appear_," he said. My eyes widened. I had never done that! "What!" I asked.

"You heard me, make something appear. Anything. Try it. You never know what you can do till you try." He eyed me up. What was he doing? Most (if not all) people are in complete shock by now. "What do you want me to do?" I asked. "Bring me... a pencil. From the corner store."

I tried imagining a pencil on a counter at the store. Nothing happened. There must've not have been one, or I would've been able to move it here. "I... can't," I confessed. He smiled a nice smile, one that seemed real.

I heard something go off. "Oh, time's done. Thank you, Rayna. You did very good. See you next week!" he said cheerfully.

I belted out of there. I didn't like him. Just a feeling. Only a few minutes after I had left the building, Mom pulled up. She seemed happier and less scared than she had yesterday. Good. I hate seeing Mom afraid of me.

"So... how was it?" she asked, trying to make small talk.

"Okay, I guess..." I mumbled.

"What did they do?"

"Asked me stuff, then the therapist kept on making me use my powers."

"Hmm, well, I'm sure he had his reasons." That was it. The two minute conversation was over. We rode home in silence.

* * *

**Well, what do you think! I'm sorry (again) for not updating in forever. I'm just lazy. XD**

**Three reviews, please, and I shall try to update a lot sooner than the last time. And, I have an idea for a Danny Phantom of the Opera story. Hopefully, that will be original. Two of my obsessions in one! Yay! Okay, bye.**

**-DaydreamingTurtle-**


	5. A New Ghost and an Unfolding Plot

**Look! I'm updating again! I'm still kinda mad at myself for not updating in forever. Sorry. At least this is a quick update.**

**One thing: When I am describing Rayna's room, I am basically describing my own room. Just for fun. **

**Review praises:**

**Ami M. Mercury: Yeah. I'm reading that book, too. Ironic, no? Thanks for reviewing and sorry for making you wait so long.**

**way2beme: Actually, I don't really know who or what the therapist really is Maybe it's a ghost I made up. I'm not all that sure, and he's not in this chapter, anyway. We'll all find out soon enough. Thanks for reviewing! You and Ami M. Mercury are really the only ones who review anymore.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine unless you don't recognize it. Like Rayna. She's mine. And so are her parents, and the ghosts that aren't and won't be in the series. I love inventing ghosts!**

**Here's Chapter Five.**

* * *

"Hey, Dad. I'm home," I said in a monotone. He got out of the armchair and smiled at me. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked me like I was five. I felt sick.

"I guess so. He kept making me use my powers, though."

"He?"

"Yes. He. You didn't even know who my doctor was?"

"Of course I did. But they informed me at the office that they only had _one _therapist. A female therapist."

My eyes grew wide. Who had I talked to, then? "Um... are you sure? I mean, his name was even on the building. It's not like he snuck in there and donned on a business outfit," I tried to explain. One, because I thought that the idea was a little crazy. And two, to keep myself from feeling too scared. "At least I only have to see him once a week," I grumbled.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Mom asked. I shrugged my shoulder and said "I dunno. I gotta finish unpacking," I suggested. Mostly, I just wanted to be left alone. "Fine, go ahead. We'll call you when dinner's ready," Mom said.

I floated up to my room in a kind of daze. I guess that I was tired. But I really needed to unpack. That was my first priority.

My bedroom door was open slightly and I looked in. Nothing out of the usual. I floated in and stared at the boxes. All but a few were upturned. I was afraid that while I was cleaning, I might find something living in all of my junk. Ew. I shivered. I hate surprises like that.

I opened up the intact boxes. Some clothes, a poster, and a lot of my CDs. I let the contents float, kind of spreading out, that way I could sort it better.

I noticed that my dresser had been brought up, so I willed one of the drawers to open and placed my clothes inside. The poster unfolded and I saw that it was my _The Nightmare Before Christmas _poster. I hung it by my mattress. Where were my other posters?

The CDs got stacked in a neat row by my CD player. There, one box done. I discarded in into a corner of my room. The box under it was also unopened.

All of my decorative stuff. I had mobiles and mesh scarves and paper lanterns and wind socks and chains of fake flowers and ivy. I willed it all to lift, then spun it around my room in a few swift gestures. The gestures were unnecessary, but I liked to do them, anyway.

Each landed or hung itself in the places I chose for it, and made my room look eccentric. I love that word. And the feeling.

The second box was empty, so I packed it neatly into the other box. Now, for the opened ones. What fun. I opened several other drawers and placed all of my other clothes into it. This took care of a few boxes. Where are my posters?

I found them in a box that had most of my notebooks. Lovely. They are gonna be all squished. I unraveled one, and saw that it was my _Edward Scissorhands _poster. I love that one! I hung it across from my bed, above one of my cabinets.

Then my _A Series of Unfortunate Events, The Lord of the Rings, _and my Captain Jack Sparrow poster. I found places for all of them. I made room for my notebooks on my book shelf and found that I had five boxes finished. I never would've been able to do them that quickly without my powers. I was thankful for them.

"Hey Rayna! Someone's here to see you!" Dad called up. I rushed down the hall to see Sam. She was standing slightly awkwardly under my parents' gaze. "Mom, Dad, this is Sam. One of my friends," I said, slightly emphasizing the word 'friends.'

"Nice to meet you, Sam," Mom said politely. "Okay, Sam. Come on," I said, leading her up the stairs. "Do your parents hate me?" she asked me when we got to my room. "Nah. Just... I dunno." I confessed. "What do you mean? You can tap into peoples minds!"

"Yeah, but I'm not allowed to do that to my parents. One of my rules."

"Bummer. So... how was therapy?"

"A waste of time. And now Dad doesn't trust my therapist. Says he didn't know he existed."

"Ooo...kay?"

"I have the wrong therapist, basically."

"Ah,"

Awkward silence. I watched Sam as she looked around at my messy room. "Awesome room," she commented. "Thanks. I like yours better, though," I tried to not sound snobby. This conversation was going nowhere fast.

"So... what did you stop down here for?" I asked. "To talk, I guess. No one's home at my place," She sounded a little upset. Don't know why. I am always enthralled when I can get the house to myself.

"Hey, I know that you and Danny are neighbors. How's that working out?" she asked, taking a seat on my mattress. "Okay, I guess. Every now and again he stops by."

Almost on cue, Danny in ghost-form tapped on my window. I willed it to open, and he flew in. "Hey, Danny! What's up?" Sam asked. Danny seemed a little worried. "A ghost. In the park. Tucker's already there. Come on!" He motioned for me to come. I lifted off of the ground and saw the expression on Sam's face.

"Come on, Sam!" I said, and made her levitate. Together, we all flew out of my room and to the park.

* * *

My head hurt. That is bad, since I was supporting myself and Sam. I felt myself starting to falter at times, but I quickly managed to gain control again. Sam didn't seem to notice.

We arrived at the park and I was relieved that I didn't recognize the ghost. This one was odd, though. It looked like part human, part animal. It's torso and up was human; a stunningly handsome male that looked to be in his late teens, early twenties. But his torso down was that of a horse.

Now, I had heard of centaurs, with me being big into fantasy all my life, but this is the first time that I had actually seen one up close. I was in awe.

He was huge, too. Not fat or anything like that, but probably seven or eight feet tall. I saw that beneath one of his raised hooves was a family of four. They were all huddled together and cowering. They appeared to be on a picnic blanket. Odd time for a picnic, though.

Tucker, I could see, was behind a tree. What he was doing, I have no clue. Danny flew up to the centaur's face and said something that I didn't quite catch. The centaur did nothing. Danny said something again, but the centaur didn't respond. So he flew over to me and Sam, where we were perched in midair.

"Rayna, I can't get through to him. Why not you try?" he asked. I was nervous. What could I do? That was a dumb question. Telepathy, of course! I lowered Sam down to the ground where Danny landed. I flew over casually to the centaur and looked into his eyes. They seemed empty. Like no processing thoughts.

_Hello, what is the problem?_ I asked telepathically. Maybe he would talk in his mind. I waited for a few seconds. Nothing. _Hello?_ I asked again.

_I—I'm l-l-lost... _he finally processed. _What? _I asked. _Where am I? _He asked me. _On earth, but you are a ghost. What happened? _I asked. A fire suddenly ignited in his blank eyes.

_Earth! Earth! That stinking planet! How did I get here! And what is this ghost thing of which you speak! _Wow, he was thinking quite clearly now. And was a little scary, if you asked me.

_A ghost, _I explained, _is the lost spirit of a person or animal that has died. _His eyes grew wider and his thoughts grew louder. I was sure that other people could hear them. _Dead! I am not dead! _

He here began a violent rampage. His head and arms began thrashing as he reared up onto his hind legs. I shrieked, "Danny!" and he rushed to the people under the centaur's hooves. The family seemed alarmed, but fairly grateful to be out of harm's way. I watched Danny as I dodged the centaur's flailing arms.

_Shh... shh... _I soothed. That did nothing. I don't even know if that meant anything to him. I searched for something to use as a weapon. Everything was too big; I didn't want to _harm _him, just calm him down.

I spied a branch down on the ground and willed it up to me. It was quite large, but shouldn't do too much damage to the giant centaur. I used it to whack his arm. He paused for a moment and swiped at me. His nails on his hand caught my waist. Ouch. I felt the ripped shirt stuck to my wounded side.

_Calm down, you! _He looked at me, and seemed to calm down. _What are you doing! You nearly killed four people down there! And just look at me! _He did so, and I saw a sad expression enter his eyes. His eyes were the only real thing that had any emotion.

_I can't be on Earth. That's eternal exile. I have done nothing wrong! I do not deserve to be here._ I suddenly felt sorry for him. I motioned for Danny to come up with me, and he did so. I placed one of my hands on Danny's shoulder. _Smile, _I commanded, sending the thought to Danny. He instantly smiled. Not a fake one, either.

_Centaur, this is Danny. He's going to sent you to a place where you can start a new life in a place far from Earth. But you need to trust us. _I pleaded. Then the centaur smiled. A blazing, beautiful smile. "Good. You have my trust," he said in a deep and slightly musical voice.

Danny took out what looked like a thermos and popped the lid off. A whooshing noise erupted as I saw the centaur's form being vacuumed into it. "Thank you," he told me in a breathy whisper. Then he was gone.

Danny smiled a smug one, and I looked at him suspiciously. "What! It doesn't hurt 'em! And, it makes sure that they don't get away." I smiled, too. We flew down till he was only about a foot off of the ground. A blue ring encircled his middle as he turned back into regular Danny Fenton.

Sam and Tucker greeted us from behind their safety zone. "Tucker, where'd that family go?" I asked. He shrugged. "Dunno. They ran off." Ah, who cares? As long as they're safe, right?

"Say, guys? Why not we go down to the Nasty Burger for some shakes? On me!" Sam announced. We all cheered Yeah, but then I remembered that I had to go home for dinner.

I flew home in record speed. My window was still open, and I wafted inside. I heard a loud and annoyed call of _"RAYNA!" _and realized that I must be late. My door swung open and I jetted downstairs.

Mom and Dad were waiting at our kitchen table. Dad looked aggravated. "Sorry, Dad. Didn't hear you." I lied. "_How _could you not hear me! And where's that Sam girl?" he asked. Uh-oh. I felt anger. "Uh, she left a little while ago." I lied again.

Mom picked up her fork and jammed it into a mass of chicken and green beans. "You know, I really don't like her. Maybe you two shouldn't be around each other," she said calmly, like she was talking about a flower or the weather. My mouth dropped open.

"W-what!" I gasped. "Rayna, look at her. Look at how she dresses!"

"I do that, too."

"But your hair isn't black."

"Maybe her's is natural."

"And her attitude."

"Mom, I saw her. She was nervous. Not disrespectful."

"Rayna, stop it. Just don't associate with her anymore."

I was furious. But I couldn't let my powers go haywire. Not on my parents. So I got up and stormed out. "Where are you going?" Mom asked. "A walk," I grumbled.

* * *

**((A/N: This little tidbit is NOT in Rayna's P.O.V. I know that it might sound weird, but I think that this part is important, but Rayna had no knowledge of it. Thank you.))**

Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse, Vlad Plasmius lounged comfortably in a large leather armchair. His red eyes darted to several monitors, all showing clips of Rayna Gregor. From her asleep to her walking down a sidewalk angrily towards the Nasty Burger at this very moment. His eyes rested on her and Danny, fighting the centaur ghost.

His fingers tapped on the armrest of his chair as he chuckled menacingly to himself. "Ah, yes, Danny and Rayna. Perfect. It's only a matter of time until I have them both."

* * *

**Ooh! A cliffie! What's gonna happen next!** **As soon as I can think of something, you shall know! **

**I particularly like my made-up ghost. He's one of my better ones. If you were wondering, Rayna's therapist and Vlad aren't the same person, and that family of four Danny saved from the centaur has to do with this some time later on. **

**Okay, that's it, really. Three reviews or more, please; no flames unless you have a reason. Good bye for now.  
****-DaydreamingTurtle-**


	6. Not Quite Defeated Yet

**Wow, another update. I have written so much this summer, it isn't even funny. I just can never find time to during the school year. **

**Review Praises:**

**Chaos-CAT1: I am sooooooooo glad that you finally reviewed! Still upset that your computer isn't working, but I thank you for deciding to review again. **

**way2beme: Yeah, I've been trying to write cliffies, but you are the only one to actually say that it was. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Rayna and the ghosts I make up. Nothing else. Well, maybe some other stuff, but I'm too lazy to find all of them. _-laughs-_**

**That's it for now. Enjoy the chapter.** **Is this chapter six now? I can't keep track anymore. Oh, well.**

**Chapter Six.**

* * *

I reached the burger joint about twenty minutes before it was supposed to close. Danny, Tucker and Sam were still there, the only people besides the employees. I sat down beside them.

"Rayna! You made it!" Sam greeted me. "Yeah," I said, sliding into the booth. "I got mad at my parents, so I left before my powers got out of hand."

They all nodded like we were discussing something normal. What was normal here? We were all in the presence of a psychic girl and a ghost boy. Yeah. _Real _normal.

"Mindy, another shake," Sam said casually to a waitress. I saw Sam slip her a bill. The waitress —Mindy— appeared in less than a minute with a giant vanilla shake in a glass cup.

"That's all they have here," Sam said. Who cares? A shake is a shake, and this one was better because it didn't cost me a thing! I smiled as I took the first bite.

"Hey, Danny?" I asked. He turned towards me. "Have you ever seen a ghost like that one?" I asked. His eyes grew a bit wide, surprised that I had asked the question in public. No one was listening, though.

He shook his head. "Nope. Never."

"It said that it didn't come from Earth. Is that common?"

"I dunno. I never really _talk _to them. They cause trouble, and I take them back to the Ghost Zone."

I nodded. "Oh, I was just curious."

A clock rang seven o'clock and we were shooed out. The lights turned off about a minute later. A car took off. "So... you do you wanna do now?" Tucker asked. "Go home!" Danny said. He sounded really tired. "We've got school tomorrow, and I'm beat. And there'll most likely be more ghosts out later."

We all took off in different directions. Danny flew off, Tucker and Sam went in opposite directions, and I was left standing outside of Nasty Burger. Stupid me.

I began to take off, and got about four feet off the ground when someone grabbed me around the ankle. "Going somewhere, Rayna?" a familiar voice asked me. "Vlad," I grumbled. I knew it without even looking at him.

"Of course! Do you think that I would let someone as powerful as you get away from me that easily?" He smirked. I felt like punching him. "Go away. Leave me alone," I said. No such luck. I tried flying away, but his grip was strong. I didn't wanna carry him, either; the idea was to get away.

"Silly child. That may work on half-wit ghosts, but I am so much more than that." He yanked my leg and I fell. I looked around. What could I use? The drive-thru sign. I envisioned it, but was (literally) shaken out of my thoughts. "You're too slow, Rayna. But I could teach you. Make you stronger. Make you powerful." Venom oozed off every word.

It's a lie, I thought. Don't fall for it! But that was easier said than done. I wanted to believe him. What was happening? "No!" I shrieked, and the drive-thru sign crashed onto his head. He let go. I flew away.

What was that? I had not been too angry. Not enough to lose control, anyway. And I had not envisioned the sign well enough to make it move. Was this a new ability, or was someone else there? I shivered.

I could see my house. Mom and Dad were waiting outside. Lovely. I'd get it now. This time, they'd see me if I tried to sneak in through the window. Might as well accept the punishment. I floated down in front of them and decided to pretend to be casual.

"Hey, Mom. What's up?" I asked. She ran to me and gripped me in a hug that I couldn't squirm out of. "Rayna, I'm sorry. So, so sorry," she sobbed. I pushed myself out. "What?" I asked.

I saw her wipe away a tear. "We were irrational. It's just that I don't want what happened in the city to happen here. We shouldn't choose your friends for you."

I smiled. "Mom, that isn't gonna happen again. I promise. I was dumb then. But I try to learn from my mistakes," I assured them. They both ran up to me this time and hugged me tightly. This time, I didn't mind. So there we all were, embracing each other on the sidewalk for everyone to see. Oh, well.

* * *

**(NOT IN RAYNA'S P.O.V.!)**

Rayna had gotten away again. Vlad cautiously got up after his blow to the head with a drive-thru sign. The girl is powerful, he thought, rubbing a sore spot on his shoulder.

He changed out of his ghost form and walked briskly to a large black Camaro. It was his, obviously. Inside was the family of four that had pretended to almost be killed by the centaur ghost.

"No need to disguise yourself here," he told them in a harsh voice. All four of the family members began to glow a sickly green and fused together into a being with four heads, all misplaced on its green, glowing, gelatinous body. Vlad had dubbed it The Shifter. It could turn into any four things, one for each head.

"What do you need?" one of the heads asked. Vlad held up a photo of Rayna. One that must've been just taken, because it showed her and Danny, along with Sam and Tucker, outside of the Nasty Burger. Vlad pointed to Danny and Rayna. "Find these two. And bring them to me," he commanded.

The Shifter nodded all of its heads and dissolved out of the car. And into the night it flew.

* * *

**(IN RAYNA'S P.O.V. AGAIN!)**

Mom and Dad apologized over and over, relentless even after I had asked them to stop. They even offered to say sorry to Sam, but there was no reason; she hadn't been there when it had happened.

Finally, and about half past seven, someone knocked on the door. I answered it and immediately recognized the people. It was the family that Danny and I had saved. "Who is it, honey?" Mom asked me. She, during the time it had taken me to open the door, had appeared at my side.

The father grasped my hand and said, "Hi. We're the Jones'. And we just wanted to thank your daughter Rayna for saving our lives," he said happily. Mom blushed. "W—what did Rayna do?" she asked. I could tell she didn't believe them.

"She saved our lives! For a terrifying ghost! Her and one of her friends," the father explained. Mom looked even more shocked. "Really, Rayna! Did you save these peoples' lives?" she asked.

"Of course she did!" the mother exclaimed. "Yes, and we were wondering if we'd be able to take her out for a shake or something as a reward," the older child concluded. She looked my age. Mom blushed again. "I see no problem. Where?"

"There's a burger joint down by the park that we were gonna take her to," the mother said. I thought for a moment. The only burger joint I knew was the Nasty Burger, which was by the park. But that was closed and had been for about a half-hour. There must be another one I don't know about. I _am_ new, after all.

Mom waved as I left. She had already given me a ten, but the Jones' must've seen her, because they insisted on paying. We walked all of twenty feet when we stopped in front of Danny's house. Mr Jones knocked and Jazz opened the door.

"Hello. Is Danny here?" Mr Jones asked her. She nodded and shouted "Danny!" He immediately raced down the stairs, almost tripping in the process. "These people wanted you," she said. Then Jazz walked away. I waved. "Hi, Danny!" I shouted.

"Hi. Who are these people?" Before I could answer, Mr Jones got really excited. "Hello, Danny. We all wanted to thank you for saving us tonight. To say thank you, we're taking you and Rayna out for shakes."

I nodded and Danny said okay. We left soon after. The Jones' began gawking all over us, saying thank you and how they were in debt to us, and if we ever needed anything, ask them. Really annoying. Danny didn't seem to mind, though. He didn't seem to be thinking anything.

A wisp of blue smoke-like vapour escaped from Danny's mouth. He quietly gasped and clamped his mouth closed. _What happened? _I thought, sending the thought to him. _Ghost sense. A ghost's nearby. _He thought back. I looked for one, but couldn't see it. I don't think Danny saw it, either.

Our little group kept walking and walking till we got to the park. We kept going past it until we came onto the Nasty Burger again. "Huh?" I asked dumbly. "This place is closed."

I turned round to see not the happy Jones family, but Vlad... again. He was in his ghost form. It always chilled me how much Vlad looked like a vampire. But beside him was one of the most grotesque things I have ever seen: a giant gelatinous ghost with four heads. I felt like spewing. But I had to be strong.

"What do you want, Vlad?" I asked, trying to sound bored. "You, of course. Don't you realize that by now? You _and _Danny." A hideous smile stretched itself across Vlad's face. The ghost thing beside him laughed.

A head morphed and I recognized it as Mr Jones. "Thank you, Rayna for saving us!" I said in a mocking tone. I am so dumb. If I had thought to read its mind beforehand, I could've foiled its trick. Or at least have saved Danny from falling for it, too. The thing formed into four large police-looking ghosts. Each had a gun that looked like a taser, and I got scared. Danny hadn't transformed into a ghost yet.

I saw a car. A nice, old, black car. I envisioned it and opened my eyes to see it floating. Now to just slowly shift it over Vlad's head, and Danny and I can get outta here! I tried not to make my gaze so obvious, but Vlad noticed. He pointed at me and yelled, "Shoot her!" I closed my eyes.

What felt like a shock from an outlet hit me square in the stomach. Then, the sensation grew throughout my whole body. I opened my eyes and saw I was surrounded by a glowing net, sending out short volts of electricity every time I moved.

"Rayna!" Danny shouted. I looked at him and saw that he was finally in ghost-form. Vlad laughed, obviously amused. "Danny, Danny, Danny. You of all people should know that these nets were made for ghosts. I just installed the shock for our good friend," he pointed at me. "These will still work on you, foolish boy." His eyes grew wide as I heard another net being shot.

I saw—okay, not _literally_—him go intangible, but the net still snagged something. A shock worked its way through it, and I saw Danny again. He was writhing, apparently more affected by the net than I had been. Soon the writhing stopped and Danny laid motionless. I screamed. But another shock blasted me till I felt dead tired.

I saw two of the four police ghosts walking over to me, and the other two walking toward Danny. They gathered us up, apparently unaffected by the shocks. I noticed that Danny was no longer in ghost-form. I felt sick.

Vlad leaned over and laughed at the unconscious Danny. "Silly boy. I have won. And you didn't put up so much as a fight." He laughed again. "Shifter!" he bellowed. All four of the police-ghosts turned toward Vlad. "Put them in the car! We need to get out of—" he stopped.

I saw what he was looking at. For interrupting me, it had caused me to drop the car. It was standing vertically, its engine popping out from under the hood. Ha! I had done some good. Vlad growled an unearthly growl, and shouted noises. Not words, just illiterate noises. He stopped and paused for a moment.

"Shifter?" He still had the beast's attention. "Take them to Mr Rhodes. I'm sure Rayna would like that." He smiles again. The Shifter began to laugh, too, then fused to each other and carried Danny and me away.

Mr Rhodes? I gasped. My therapist! I must've moved when I gasped because all of a sudden, I was shocked again, and everything went black.

* * *

**Ooh! Exciting! I had great fun writing this chapter! You know who Vlad reminds me of? Slade from Teen Titans. For those of you who watch the show, do you think so, too?** **Especially in this chapter?**

**See? See! I told you that the family was gonna have something else to do with this! Was it surprising enough? **

**Am I doing a good job of being original? Tell me. And I am always open to suggestions. It helps prevent writer's block. And gives me a lot of new ideas. One small idea could change the whole direction of the story. Possibly for the better.**

**Okay, nothing else to say. Bye for now.  
****-DaydreamingTurtle-**


	7. Rayna's Problem

**First of all, I would like to thank Chaos-CAT1 for ridding me of my writer's block. _-waves hysterically-_ Hey, Chaos!**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a little confusing. I'm jumping in blind. But I hope that you like this chapter. I did.**

**Review Praises:**

**way2beme: Thanks... I think. I really liked that chapter. Too bad that you were the only one who reviewed. Thanks anyway.**

**Oookay, some (if not most) of this will be a flashback, so you can kinda understand Rayna better. If not a flashback, then it's not in her P.O.V. Only at the beginning and ending is something really happening to her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or anything in it. But I do own Rayna, her relatives, Xander, and The Shifter. And the new girl, Blair, belongs to Chaos-CAT1 and will appear in an up and coming story. Not by me, though. **

**Okay, that's all. Chapter Seven.**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I took in a sickeningly familiar sight. My therapist's office. I looked over and the Shifter was in his split form, guarding us. Danny was still unconscious, but out of his ghost form. 

The room was lit by only one lamp in a corner, tainting everything an ominous yellow. A clock ticked monotonously above the closed door. It read 9:00. Nine o'clock! I was missing school! I felt like shrieking, but if I moved too much, the net I was still trapped in would shock me again.

So I just lay there, defenseless on the floor. Where would I be if I was at school? English? With Mr Lancer. I winced. I wonder what's going on...

**((NOT IN RAYNA'S P.O.V.!))**

"Attention, students. We have a new student joining us. Blair Stevens. I trust that you will all make her feel welcome," Mr Lancer announced to the class. Beside him stood a blond girl with a grey-and-black shirt on, black pants and a Jolly Roger key chain hanging from one of her belt-loops.

"Hello, Blair," the class replied, monotone. Blair took a seat by Sam and Tucker. "Hi. I'm Blair. Blair is _me_!" she whispered loudly.

**((IN RAYNA'S P.O.V. AGAIN!))**

What have I gotten myself into? Why can't I do anything right anymore? Ever since... that ...happened, nothing has gone right. I mentally kicked myself. Stupid, stupid me!

_We don't want it to happen again..._ Mom's words echoed in my head. It was all my fault.

**(( FLASHBACK, STILL IN RAYNA'S P.O.V.!))**

"Come on, Rayna. What's the secret?" Xander had asked me. At that time he had been my boyfriend. "You aren't gonna believe me, Xander." I said.

"Try me."

I sighed. "Okay, fine. I have psychic powers."

He didn't seem impressed. "What? Are you feeling okay?" he asked, leaning a little closer toward me. We were in my old room, him sitting on the edge of my bed and me standing in front of him.

"Of course I'm okay."

He smiled, and I blushed. "Will you show me?" he asked, full of curiosity. "Of course!" I said.

I looked around for a minute, trying to find something decent enough to manipulate and prove to him that I could do it. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then my eyes strayed to him. Perfect. I closed my eyes, forming the picture in my head.

My room; the bed; Xander. Every detail about his clothes and face. The mental picture was complete. Then I imagined him rising up, up, up.

I opened my eyes and saw him hovering about three feet off of my bed. His eyes were wide and he was smiling. "Rayna, this is amazing!" He laughed. I willed him to go down. Then he landed on my bed; he was still smiling. I walked over and he grabbed me into a hug.

"Rayna, this is great. I love you." My heart swelled. Of course he had told me that before, but I loved hearing it, anyway. _I love you, too, _I thought, sending the thought to him. He stopped and stared at me. "Did you say something?" he asked.

I smiled. "Sort of." He smiled again. "Oh, Rayna," he said. Then he kissed me.

The next day, as we were walking down the hall together, it happened. The bell rang. School was over,and most of the rush was already gone. Now just the after-school activities, or the people who could walk home.

"Hey, outta the way!" someone yelled. A jock. he was running up the hall.I grimaced. "Hey, outta the way!" he shouted again. Xander just ignored him. "Didn't you hear me? Outta the _way_!"

On 'way,' the jock elbowed Xander into the wall and kept running. Xander slid to the floor, clutching his shoulder. He groaned.

"Xander, are you okay?" I asked, kneeling on the floor. I stared into his deep green eyes. "No. No, I'm not. Not any more."

He stood cautiously, as if he might fall. "Maybe you should go to the nurse," I suggested. He looked at his shoulder. "Maybe. But not now." His voice was scaring me. "W—what do you mean?" I asked.

He stared at me long and hard, like he was trying to send me his thoughts. Maybe he was waiting. I stared back, tapping into his thoughts. _He will pay. I am tired of always being treated like this. Aren't you, Rayna? _He had a point. Him and I were really the only ones who dared to be different. See, Xander is an artist, and is mourning for society, just like I am.

_Yes, but they hold the reins. Two people can't stop th--- _My thoughts broke off. I was going to be his revenge. A smile crept over his face. Not the good-natured kind, either. I wanted to run. Or better yet, fly. Fly far away.

"No," I said, reverting back to speaking. I began to back away. But I couldn't. There's just something about him. Other than being my boyfriend, of course.

"Rayna, please. Look at what you can do. You got these powers for a reason. You gotta use them for something." He placed a hand on my shoulder. The scary smile was gone, and his usual good-natured one was back. But something was wrong.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" I had asked. How stupid I had been.

We began walking again, him talking and me listening intently. He walked me home before turning around, going to his house. "Just remember, Rayna. Don't think. I have all the plans up here," he tapped his forehead, "and show no mercy. They don't deserve any."

He began to walk away. As soon as he was gone, I shut the door and let myself slide down, till I was sitting on the carpet. Mom and Dad weren't home yet. I had to get ready. Tonight was Friday, and there was a football game tonight. This is where Xander and I would strike.

I waited by the living room window. Xander and I were going to leave at six. The time was five forty-five. That only gave us fifteen minutes to get there and... ready. Within the next minute, Xander was at my door.

I walked over before he knocked. "You ready?" he asked. "Okay..." I answered timidly. I eyed him. He was wearing more black than usual, an had some sort of small leather pouch at his side. An earring hung from one of his ears. It looked like a stake. The kind that they kill vampires with. He looked frightening, like he was an executioner.

"Hey, Mom? We're leaving!" I called. An indistinct answer came from the depths of our house. Xander placed his arm around my shoulder. "Hmm, I see you dressed up, too," he commented.

I was wearing a long-sleeved grey dress with black flowers and dark green vines curling up the sleeves. The dress came to my ankles. My hair was pulled into a tight braid. He had told me to wear something of the sort. I just figured that he wanted to add to the effect.

We arrived about two minutes till six. But we didn't take our seats on the bleachers, even though we had bought tickets. Instead, we hid _under_ them.

Xander was fiddling with his earring, and he had a wild look in his green eyes. ((A/N: If you are wondering, Xander is _not_ a ghost!)) I shivered. "Xander, I don't wanna do this," I mumbled. He turned toward me. "What?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm scared. This is too weird. And all these people..." I tried to explain. It just made me sound dumb.

"Rayna, what did I tell you? Don't think. And besides, we won't _hurt_ them, just scare them." He placed a gloved hand on my shoulder. He has done that a lot, I've noticed. At that moment, everyone on the stands above us jumped up and cheered. An announcer's voice rang out. "Half-time, everyone."

Xander began to leave, but motioned for me. I had no clue what I was doing. Xander had told me some of the plan, but nothing whatsoever about this. I was shaking. We took seats on the bleachers for only about a minute when I saw Xander reach into his bag that he had brought. It looked like a little red ball.

He rolled it around in his fingers the threw it. Really hard. It landed almost in the direct middle of the playing field and it burst. Putrid smoke leaked from it, spewing all over the field and drifting into the bleachers. Xander grabbed my wrist and he began running, navigating quite well, since I couldn't see a thing. I felt grass brushing up against my toes and we kept running.

But, abruptly, we stopped. He turned me, so I was standing in front of the people cheering for our school. The smoke cleared and Xander cried out:

"_We have been pushed around and humiliated for too long. By you people, who waste your time, and money on such cheap entertainment and push people like us down. Now, witness true power!"_ His voice echoed, but no one responded.

I felt some of his hair brush up on my exposed neck and heard him whispering to me. "Fling the football players. Drape them over the goalpost like wet laundry." I turned to look at him, but obeyed.

The doors to the locker room swung open, and the football players from our school's team came out, floating in the air. They were tossing and turning and trying to escape, but I had a hold on them. They flew up into the sky and all landed in different positions on the goalpost for the other team.

The crowd gasped and swept into a panic. They all began rushing to the exits. "No! Don't let them escape!" Xander yelled at me. I willed the gates to close, trapping everyone. I could see them climbing and clawing at each other. What was I doing? I shot a scared and worried glance at Xander, but he stood there, laughing.

"Xander, what are you doing!" I shrieked. "Don't you see, Rayna? Now we are in control!" He began laughing again. "No! This isn't power; it's fear. I quit."

When the last words left my lips, Xander was beside me in a heartbeat. He gripped both of my shoulders tightly. "Show no fear. Show no fear!" He shook me. I began to cry.

He cackled. "Oh, we are finished now. You are so _weak_!" He spat at my feet. Tears began streaming down my face as Xander let me go. I collapsed to the ground. My head spun, with sorrow and anger. A fire sparked. Was I actually mad at Xander?

"I don't know what made me think you could do this! You've always been weak, even with your powers!" He just kept yelling at me. As if my head didn't hurt already!I felt my arms trembling. "I hate you, Rayna! You've ruined everything! I hate y—" he stopped mid sentence and collapsed to the ground, about a foot away from me.

"Xander?" I asked. No response. He didn't even move. I tried reading his thoughts. Nothing. Just an empty void.

I learned later that night, after Xander had been taken to the hospital, that his heart had exploded. From the inside out. Like abaked potato. No reason could be found. But I knew it was me. And that Sunday, my family moved.

**((END FLASHBACK!)) **

I lay there, on the floor, with my terrible memories floating in my head. It took me a moment to realize that Danny had regained his consciousness and was laying as still as possible. He just lay there, whistling. Whistling?

Just above him, though, a gaping hole appeared. The hole glowed a luminescent green and a giant wolf-ghost appeared. "Alright! You came!" Danny said. The ghost just nodded. "Distract the guards. They have something on their gloves that doesn't hurt them if they touch the nets." Danny explained. Rather slowly, too.

"_Si, amigo_," the ghost replied. With a few swift movements, The Shifter guards were all heaped up on a pile, appearing to be unconscious. The wolf slipped the gloves on and untied the bags. Free! Finally.

Danny thanked the wolf, and it quickly disappeared. "Wha—" I began to ask. Danny shrugged. "He promised me is all," Danny said. We began to leave when the door was blocked. By Xander.

* * *

**Ooh! Spooky! Thank you, again, to Chaos-CAT1. This chappie isn't as long as we planned, but I didn't wanna drag it out too much.**

**Please review! I need reviews or I'm gonna stop writing. Is that what you want, hmm? Okay, that's all. Bye for now!  
****-DaydreamingTurtle-**


	8. Rayna meets the New Girl & other stuff

**Hey-o! I'm finally updating again! Woo-hoo! Yeah, most of you people probably don't care, but I like this story. **

**I'd personally like to thank those who reviewed, but stories that personally thank reviewers are getting reported. So, thanks to all those guys who were nice enough to review! **

**I do not own Danny Phantom or any other real characters from it. Or Blair, if she is mentioned in this chapter at all. And, I don't know if Vlad can shape shift, but it was necessary for this chapter.**

**And just a note, for some of the stuff (mostly dialogue) to make sense, read "Blair it up" by Chaos-CAT1. **

**Hrm, nothing else, really. Continue reading!

* * *

**

Yes, you heard me right. My dead boyfriend, Xander. I stood there, mouth agape, staring like a mad person, while Danny wore a curious look. Of course he didn't know who Xander was!

"Hey, Rayna, did you miss me?" he asked. Same voice. Same everything. I didn't move. "Is that all? Wouldn't you like to say 'hi'? Or 'I'm sorry'? Have you _any_ clue what it's like to be dead!" he shouted. I shook my head, no.

He walked over casually to me, but then, with tremendous force, I might add, he gripped my arms. "Would you like to find out?" he hissed.

I shook my head violently. "Aww, come on, Rayna." His voice changed. It wasn't his! He cackled, and morphed into Vlad. Vlad! I was appalled. "No," I gasped. "Oh, yes, Rayna. It's me."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Danny go ghost. "Oh, Daniel, you really must stay out of this." With that, the Shifter regrouped and seized Danny. An electric shock coursed through him. He changed back out of ghost form. I felt tears coming.

"Why?" I asked. "You're young, powerful. That means you're a threat. And you must be dealt with." His voice was low and vile. "Was it you—"

"Of course it was me! You might be powerful, but even you cannot make a heart explode. It was just the perfect moment..." he laughed. I felt sick.

But then the sickness disappeared. I felt strong. I felt my power. And I liked it.

He kept laughing, that is until he screamed. He let go, and I saw that I must've burned him! My hands were glowing purple and black, and there were holes in Vlad's suit. My hands didn't change. I flew at him full-force, and wrenched at his shoulders. It sizzled. I laughed.

"You wretched thing! How dare you harm me!" He shot a beam out of his hand, and narrowly missed me. I imitated. But the beam I shot out of my hand was thin and weak. He laughed at me.

The burning would have to do for now.

"You always have been weak," he said. Ha! Only a moment ago did he tell me that I was powerful, a threat even! That liar. "Danny has never helped you. He, too, is weak." This was getting annoying. He was getting twisted in his own words. Danny is not weak.

I looked round and spotted a large chair. Dr Rhodes' chair. I concentrated on it, and it rose and smashed against Vlad's head. He fell and... transformed out of ghost form! Vlad was half-ghost, too?

He didn't move, and I called 911. I said he lost consciousness, and an ambulance came in about five minutes. I looked for Danny, but he and the Shifter were both gone. I mentally kicked myself.

The clock rang ten. I had school! I rushed out of there, and flew to school.

* * *

"Why are you late?" Sam asked me. It was almost lunch. Danny wasn't there, but Tucker and a new girl were. "Who's that?" I asked.

"This is—" Tucker was cut short by the new girl. "I is Blair! Blair is me!" And then she stopped, rolled up her sleeve, took a marker from behind her ear, and began writing on her arm.

I laughed nervously. "Whatcha doing?" I asked. "Ssh! Ssh! I'm writing." I looked at her arm and saw dark and faded words. I tapped into her thoughts. _So stood the girl with long brown hair, totally and completely unaware, of the boy that's standing at her side, wait... there is no boy. Sorry; I lied!_

Then the poetry stream stopped, and her hand stopped moving. "Poetry?" I asked. I peeked over at the words on her arm. She shook her head violently. "Nuh-uh. A song!" She sang the last word. "Does it mean anything?" I asked.

"Of course it does! I just saw it happen!" she exasperated. _A disappearing boy... _I thought. Danny! He must be here.

We began walking to the cafeteria when Danny nearly ran into us. "Hey!" he shouted before he realized it was us. "Danny!" I shouted. I was glad to see him, after his and the Shifter's disappearance and all. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded a little. "Guys, something happened. Vl— Who is she?" Danny asked, pointing to Blair. "I is Blair! And Blair is me! And you're a disappearing boy. Are you... magic?" She shouted. I smiled. I had never seen someone so hyper, especially dressed as she was.

Danny went pale. Sam rolled her eyes. "Might as well tell her," she said. "What? What!" Blair asked. "Blair..." he paused, then disappeared. Tucker began to talk... in Danny's voice. "I have ghost powers," he said, then reappeared beside Tucker. I remembered how Danny had told me. It was exactly like that.

Blair's electric blue eyes were wide. "Y—you got powers! Are you a leprachaun?"

"Huh?" we all asked in unison.Mr Lancer opened his door and shouted, "Hey! Get to lunch!"

We all walked in silence, a perfect moment interrupted. I think that we all felt a little guilty.

We walked into the cafeteria, and everything got quiet. I was being stared at. Like usual. First Dash, then Paulina had suffered my inability to control my anger. But then I noticed that more of the stared were aimed at Blair. Well, duh! She was new. Everybody stares at the new people.

We took our usual seats. Blair kept jerking her head all over the place. He flicked her marker out again. She only wrote for a few seconds when she paused. "'There's a monkey in my... doorknob'?" she read. She scoffed at herself. "So much for writing with a washable marker."

"Uh, Blair? Why not just write the lyrics down on paper?" Tucker asked. Blair got all serious and a little spooky. "It is easier to lose a piece of paper than it is to lose your arm," she said. I giggled. I know that she was being serious, but she's got this constant funny air to her that's hard to get rid of.

All of a sudden, though, she jerked forward. Paulina was standing right behind her. A tray was in her hands. "_That's_ for calling me a scarecrow," she hissed. She walked away all confident-like, totally ignoring my existence, so I pelted her in the back of the head with a roll.

"Ow!" she said, rubbing the back of her head, even though even I knew it didn't hurt. But she still walked away, hardly losing any composure. Blair stared at me wide-eyed.

"A—another person with powers! Is it a requirement in this school!" she asked loudly. "Yes, I am. No, it's not," I said calmly. She fell back stiffly in her chair. Her eyes closed and she was nodding slightly. "Wow. Heh, this is a bit of a shocker. It, uh... yeah."

No one said anything. Blair was out of her mind. Hmm, and I had enough to worry about with Vlad.

* * *

**Please review! Not many people's been reviewing lately, and it's making me sad!****Put in comments, give suggestions, anything! I ask for three reviews. Only three. **

**Hrm, that's all. Bye!  
****-DaydreamingTurtle-**


End file.
